Magnus' Magical Cat Café
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Jace doesn't really know why Alec drags him to this place. A cat café. So you could cuddle kittens while eating cake. However, Jace finds himself liking the place. And the owner. Magnus/Jace slash Jagnus


Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Magnus' Magical Cat Café || Jagnus || Shadowhunters || Jagnus

Title: Magnus' Magical Cat Café – Cats, Cuddles and Cupcake

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, mundie AU, fluff, Valentine's Day, explicit intercourse, anal, m/f

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Side Pairings: Bat/Alec, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Magnus Bane, Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Bartholomew 'Bat' Velasquez, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie

Summary: Jace doesn't really know why Alec drags him to this place. A cat café. So you could cuddle kittens while eating cake. However, Jace finds himself liking the place. And the owner.

**Magnus' Magical Cat Café**

_Cats, Cuddles and Cupcake_

Alec had a boyfriend. Now that was a surreal sounding sentence. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, self-proclaimed grumpy loner who needed no one but Isabelle and Jace. One sister and one best friend and that was all he needed. Not a people-person, very much unlike Isabelle and Jace.

Yet here Jace was, on his way to meeting The Boyfriend for the first time. He smiled as he rounded the corner to the place where they wanted to meet. A café. The sign above was purple and glittery and claimed _Magnus' Magical Cat Café_. Whatever that meant. In front of it stood Jace's tall, awkward beanstalk of a best friend. The smile on Jace's slips grew and nearly split his face as he broke into a sprint and just straight-up jumped Alec.

"Ja—ace, don't do that!", yelped Alec, reflexively wrapping his arms around Jace.

"Why?", laughed Jace as he wrapped his legs around Alec's waist. "I knew you'd catch me."

Alec huffed, hands on the underside of Jace's thighs. When the blonde made no attempts to let go or get down, Alec sighed and turned to carry the clingy blonde inside. Jace grinned impishly.

"Alexander!", exclaimed a voice Jace had never heard before. "Are you cheating on Bartholomew? Bringing your pretty little side-piece to _my_ café?"

Jace turned a little from where he had his face in Alec's neck. There stood the most gorgeous man Jace had _ever_ seen. He was really tall, even taller than the beanstalk Jace had just climbed. With a stylish mohawk, the tips dyed dark blue, make-up completely on-point with the smokey eyes and a perfectly trimmed goatee. His clothes were very peculiar but definitely stylish. The look on his face was very pointed and judgmental as he glared at Alec.

"This isn't my... my... _side-piece_", sputtered Alec, clearly embarrassed.

"Yu—up. I'm not his side-piece, I'm his best friend", replied Jace amused. "Jace."

"You're his Jace", gasped the man wide-eyed before clapping. "Oh, wonderful!"

"I'm your Jace?", whispered Jace curiously, looking at Alec.

"Well, yeah, you are", huffed Alec. "And can you maybe get down now?"

"No—o. You know I like being tall", pouted Jace.

"Magnus, meet my Jace. Jace, this is Magnus, the café's owner and... my friend."

Jace raised his eyebrows curiously. Alec had really changed since high school. John Underhill and Lydia Branwell and now this Magnus – Alec had _friends_. Actual friends. And a boyfriend. Jace smiled as he carefully climbed down from Alec. He turned when Magnus made a sound.

"He's tiny", whispered Magnus, biting his lip.

"Hey!", growled Jace and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout.

Okay, so to this guy, Jace really was tiny... For hugging Alec, Jace already had to go on his toe-tips and reach up, but Magnus had at least half a head on Alec. Jace glared as he tilted his head up, trying to fight off his blush (because he _did_ like tall guys...).

"Don't tease him. You know Clary; the short ones are _dangerous_", warned Alec lightly.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jace", smiled Magnus, offering his hand. "Especially when I first met Alexander, it was all 'Jace this' and 'Jace that'. I was sure you were his imaginary boyfriend, until I met Isabelle and learned that you are in fact real."

"Ye—ep. Very real and very much not the boyfriend anymore", grinned Jace amused.

"Anymore?", echoed Magnus, eyebrows raised as he turned toward Alec.

Alec blushed and ducked his head. It wasn't exactly public knowledge that Jace and Alec had been dating during high school. Izzy was the only one who knew, probably.

"Well, we've been best friends since we were ten and when I was... sixteen? Alec finally fessed up that he had the hugest crush on me. We dated for a few months, before we realized that we were better as friends", explained Jace with a light shrug. "We broke up shortly before I moved away."

Magnus hummed curiously and stared at Alec. "I suspected such a thing but he kept denying it."

While grumbling to himself did Alec sit down at one of the tables, arms crossed over his chest. Jace laughed at his best friend's misery before slipping in the booth just opposite him. Though then he paused because something hissed. Looking to his right, he saw a kitten and that he had been sitting on the cat's tail. Wincing, he got up again and pulled the tail away from beneath him.

"Sorry, little guy. Didn't see you there. Didn't... _expect_ you there?", offered Jace.

"It's a cat café", chuckled Magnus amused. "A café where you can cuddle cats while eating cake."

"Oh. Huh", grunted Jace and looked around slowly, curiously. "That... That's a lot of cats."

"Yes, it is", replied Magnus, puffing his chest out just a little.

"Magnus takes in stray cats and saves them from the shelter", explained Alec. "They roam the café and they're living upstairs in the loft where Magnus lives."

"So you can retreat if there's too many humans, mh?", asked Jace with a smile, patting the cat.

The cat meowed and climbed onto Jace's thigh with its front paws so it could bump its head against Jace's hand. Laughing, Jace ruffled the fur on the kitten's head. He was so distracted with the kitten, he didn't notice the borderline heart-eyed look Magnus was giving him for it. Alec however did notice and he raised both his eyebrows as he looked from Magnus to Jace and back.

"Sorry I'm late! I wanted to get here earlier, but things at the bar were hectic."

Immediately, Alec lit up in a way that Jace hadn't seen from this perspective yet. Bat was cute. Jace had seen pictures of him and Alec, Alec had been sending a lot of those. But in real life? Even cuter. He ruffled his hair sheepishly as he ducked in to sit next to Alec.

"It's okay. We haven't been here that long yet either", assured Alec with a smile.

Bat smiled happily and leaned up to kiss Alec softly. Jace cooed, just a little, to tease Alec. When the couple parted, Alec's cheeks were red. Embarrassment succeeded. Jace smirked mischievously.

"You're Jace", stated Bat, looking a bit excited. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. Alec talks about you all the time. You won't believe how nervous I was about meeting you. 'What if he doesn't like me?' and how Alec would take that, you know?"

Alec continued blushing and sinking on his seat. Jace was absolutely delighted.

"Now, can I get you anything already, or are you satisfied to just embarrass Alexander?"

"I'll take a huge hot chocolate with whipped cream and a piece of cheesecake", requested Bat.

"I'm taking a black coffee and a piece of your chocolate cake", said Alec. "And Jace is having a strawberry milkshake and a piece of your strawberry shortcake – trust me, Jace."

"And I'll be trusting Alec, apparently", chuckled Jace amused.

Magnus smiled and nodded before he left them. Jace looked after him until Magnus disappeared to the kitchen, his eyes glued to Magnus' retreating backside, an appreciative look on Jace's face.

"Jace. Stop undressing Magnus with your eyes, _please_", grunted Alec and rubbed his face.

"He's gorgeous!", exclaimed Jace defensively. "Let me enjoy the view, why don't you? Not everyone can have a cute boyfriend like you do."

"He thinks I'm cute", smirked Bat pleased.

"You _are_ cute, babe. But that's beside the point", huffed Alec and pecked Bat's lips. "The point is that Jace can not just... You can't just start charming your way into my friends' pants, Jace."

Jace pouted a little bit. "But he's gorgeous and I haven't gotten laid since things with Seb fell apart."

Alec gritted his teeth and rubbed his eyes. Bat laughed softly at that.

"For what it's worth, Magnus is very bisexual and very available", offered Bat with a wink.

"Don't encourage him, Bat", warned Alec.

Bat laughed and leaned up to kiss Alec's cheek to appease him. Jace smiled and leaned back some. Alec and Bat were really cute together. This was what Alec deserved, what Jace had always wished for his best friend. And it also... It felt good to be in the same city as Alec again, after all these years. He'd get to regularly see Alec – and also tease Alec about his cute boyfriend – again.

/break\

Magnus smiled pleased to himself as he leaned against his counter. The view in his café had improved a lot lately. Alexander's cute blonde had become a regular in these past two weeks. Jace sat in his by now usual booth, leaning against the wall, legs crossed beneath himself so a kitten could curl up on his lap. Church seemed to favor him in particular. Golden-blonde hair was softly falling into Jace's face as he read his book, a milkshake and a piece of cake standing next to him.

"You're looking positively smitten, Magnus", noted another one of Magnus' regulars.

Detective Luke Garroway and his family. Luke's wife Catarina was one of Magnus' oldest friends. He had been there when the cop and the nurse had first met and fallen in love, he had been the best man and he was now the godfather of their absolutely precious adopted daughter Madzie.

"The sun has been shining very brightly in my café lately", chimed Magnus with a smile.

"It's the blonde, isn't it?", observed Catarina as she looked where Magnus was looking at. "He's cute. I've been seeing him a lot lately. Who is he?"

With a dramatic sigh did Magnus sink onto the empty seat next to Catarina, right opposite of Madzie. The little girl looked up to smile brightly at her uncle Magnus (it was _really_ easy to become favorite uncle when one owned a café where there were hot chocolates, milkshakes and delicious treats waiting for the child. Alaric Rodriguez and Ragnor Fell were _very_ frustrated by their loss of the title of Best Uncle). Magnus returned her smile and waved his fingers at her, making her giggle.

"That's Jace. Alec's Jace", offered Magnus reluctantly.

"The one that lives in... what was it... London?", asked Luke with a frown.

"That would be the one", nodded Magnus amused.

Everybody knew about Jace, well at least everybody regular to Magnus' café, because Alec and Magnus had become very good friends and Alec truly did talk about Jace a lot. The best friend he had grown up with, the best friend he had grown oh-so protective of when they first noticed the abuse at home at the hands of his adopted father. The best friend who had moved to London after finding out his biological grandmother was still alive over there.

"He moved to New York", continued Magnus, tilting his head to watch Jace. "Apparently, he had a bad breakup and was sulking so much that his grandmother ordered him to get some distance, take a break. So he came back here, to his roots. I met him two weeks ago, when Alexander first dragged him here to officially meet Bat. Jace... is good for Alec. I haven't seen him smile that much ever, I think. But sitting here, with Bat and Jace, he looked so genuinely happy. He really did miss his best friend a lot. And... somehow, Jace started coming here regularly. We talk, a lot. He's funny, adorable, very nice to look at and... honestly, absolutely endearing when covered in kittens?"

Madzie started giggling. "Uncle Magnus has a cru—ush!"

"Who taught the child such nonsense?", grunted Magnus, his cheeks heating up.

"Pretty sure she got it from Clary", mused Luke with a smile.

Catarina's smile mirrored his as she looked from her daughter to her oldest friend. It sounded like Madzie had hit the target alright. Interesting. Far as Catarina knew, Magnus hadn't been interested in anyone since Camille – and that had been a _horrible_ heartbreak. So for Magnus to be looking again, that was a good sign. She really hoped Jace might return the interest.

"Uhm, hey, Mag. I didn't want to interrupt, but I gotta go-"

Catarina blinked and looked up at the cute blonde who now stood next to Magnus, smiling at Magnus as he slowly tucked golden-blonde hair behind his ear. The smile was nearly shy. Mh.

"Oh", nodded Magnus, looking a bit put out that he had missed his opportunity to speak to Jace.

"But I brought you the book we talked about on Monday", offered Jace, placing a book in front of Magnus. "You sounded like you were interested in reading it. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye."

Magnus nodded, resting one hand on the book and smiling after Jace. Luke chuckled amused.

"Madz, you are very right. Uncle Magnus _does_ have a cru—ush", stated Luke.

Catarina smiled mischievously as she took her husband's hand and tucked him down to kiss his cheek. She would have to get some information on Jace. Some _additional_ information.

/break\

Isabelle Lightwood was the medical examiner at the same hospital Catarina worked at. They realized so after they met at Magnus' café, after Alec and Magnus had already become friends. It turned out the world was rather small after all. But Catarina, being the head-nurse at the ER, didn't exactly have much to do in the morgue. Nowadays, she often met up with Isabelle for lunch and the two women had become quite good friends.

"A muffin? Why, are you trying to bribe me?", asked Isabelle as she sat down at Catarina's table.

Catarina smiled innocently as she pushed the muffin toward Isabelle while the young doctor sat down with her own tray. Eyeing Cat curiously, Isabelle unwrapped the muffin.

"Perhaps", hummed Catarina. "A trade for some information?"

"Information on what exactly...?"

"On the pretty blonde", replied Catarina, poking her salad. "The one that's been batting his long lashes at Magnus lately. I know you're... childhood friends, right?"

"O—oh. Interesting", hummed Isabelle mischievously while munching on her muffin. "So Magnus is the guy Jace has been talking about. Mh..."

"Talking about?", asked Catarina and sat up some. "Tell me more."

"Well, Jace has apparently been sneaking out a lot – not 'sneaking out', but since he's currently crashing on my couch, he's been gone a lot and I asked him where to, since he has not yet found a job, and he said that 'there's this guy'. And he said that said guy is very cute and handsome and that Jace enjoys spending time with him", elaborated Isabelle.

"Interesting", hummed Catarina mischievously. "Now, is Jace the type to take the first step?"

"Usually, yes", nodded Isabelle thoughtfully. "Though he's more one for... flings. He only had two meaningful relationships so far. Alec and... Sebastian."

"Tell me more about '...Sebastian'?", requested Catarina.

"Some charming British cook that wrapped Jace around his little finger two years ago", huffed Isabelle with a frown. "But it got... ugly, when they broke up. So much so that Jace's grandmother ordered him to go and get some... fresh air. A change of pace, to distract him."

"Mh... distract?", echoed Catarina, a look of disapproval on his face.

"Jace doesn't do good with heartbreak?", offered Isabelle softly. "He has some... abandonment issues. And he didn't do too good when he first moved to London either, he missed me and Alec and Max a lot. But after he got acclimated, he... blossomed? It was the right pace for him, to get away from all the... abuse of the past. He trained to be a pastry chef, you know? Worked at a café and... I think he had planned to open up a restaurant with Sebastian. Sebastian the cook, Jace making the desserts and sweets. But well, that plan died with the relationship."

"Interesting", hummed Catarina thoughtfully. "Very interesting."

/break\

Jace was aware that he had a crush and that probably more people knew about it than he'd like. Possibly including the object of his infatuation too, considering just _how much_ time Jace spent at the other's café, eating, drinking, reading, cuddling kittens, watching Magnus from the corner of his eye and if Magnus wasn't too busy, actually sitting with Magnus and talking to the other. Granted, at first all their conversations were about Alec, the one overlapping thing they thought they had in common. All too soon, they realized there was more though. They started talking about books and about baking. Turned out that Magnus just owned the café and ran it; he didn't actually do the baking, yet he still seemed to listen intensely when Jace talked about it.

"So... do you have to work today?", asked Bat.

"Huh? What?", asked Jace confused, looking at him.

"You _are_ working here, right?", wanted Bat to know. "I've been seeing you here so often, I kind of assumed you just... started working here? Alec said you're a baker."

"I don't...", started Jace and shook his head, looking at Alec and Isabelle for help.

"You've been going here every day. I too thought you started working here", shrugged Isabelle. "I mean, you _are_ looking for a job, right? Because as much as I love having you here... every day that you sleep on my couch is another day that Lydia isn't sleeping in my bed because she finds it 'awkward'. So you finding a job and an own place would be... great?"

"I... I...", started Jace, a little lost for words because the thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Magnus", called Alec out, much to Jace's horror.

The four of them had met for lunch. At _Magnus' Magical Cat Café_, of course. Moments later and Magnus appeared in front of them, a smile on his face that seemed to brighten a bit when he saw Jace with two kittens curled together on his lap. Jace returned the smile while petting the kittens.

"You called, Alexander?", asked Magnus amused.

"You said your pastry chef has been stretched thin lately, right?", asked Alec.

"Yes. Between work and classes, the poor thing looks ready to tumble over", sighed Magnus with a frown. "I have been looking for some for a while, but so far no one has quite... fit."

"You _do_ know that Jace is a pastry chef, right?", asked Isabelle, looking at him.

"What?", grunted Magnus, blinking a couple of times.

"...You don't? But the two of you have been... talking for two weeks now, right?", asked Bat.

"Well, yes, but... pretty boy over there forgot to mention that his passion for baking goes beyond a hobby", noted Magnus, both eyebrows raised. "Jace?"

"Uhm... I... Yeah?", offered Jace with a shrug.

Alec rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. "Jace has been sleeping on Izzy's couch and looking for a job. Do you happen to have a job for this useless pastry chef? Honestly, I _really_ thought he spent this much time here to see if he could work here..."

Jace glared pointedly and ducked his head. Magnus looked more than pleased by the idea.

"If you're serious about it, how about you come to my office after you're done with your lunch?"

Jace just gaped at him surprised before nodding. "I'll... do that."

/break\

Perhaps hiring Jace had been a horrible decision. No, strike that, it _definitely_ had been a horrible decision. Magnus sighed softly as he watched Jace make a strawberry-cream cake. The blonde was fully focused on his task and his movement was so fluent, it was mesmerizing. Also, there was flour on his cheek and it looked very cute. Ever since Jace had started working at the café, Magnus spent considerably more time in the kitchen. It wasn't his fault that Jace was absolutely endearing while baking. So precious and gorgeous. It was strange though, Magnus had only known Jace for two months and yet he found himself looking forward to every time he got to see the blonde.

"You seem homey here", smiled Magnus amused.

"Oh. Magnus, don't startle me like that", grunted Jace with a pointed glare. "Homey, huh? This... is a _gorgeous_ kitchen. And I get to play with the kittens during my break. Yeah... I... enjoy working here. Also, the boss ain't that bad either."

Magnus huffed and shook his head at the teasingly smiling blonde. He had a crush. A _bad_ crush. Which, really was bad now considering Jace was now his employee. The part of him that had considered asking Jace out now regretted hiring the blonde. But then again, Jace did look gorgeous in this kitchen and his pastries were to die for...

/break\

The day had been long and Magnus was happy to sit on his couch with some of the cats. Ever since he had dropped by at the kitchen, he had been thinking about Jace with the flour on his cheek, smiling up at Magnus. It was truly wildly distracting to have Jace work for him. Magnus would peek into the kitchen for just a moment and have some kind of beautiful image stuck in his head all day long. Wild knocking on the door disturbed Magnus from his evening reading. Frowning curiously, he put the book down and pushed Chairman Meow off his lap (under the cat's _wild_ protests). When he opened the door, he got an entirely new image of Jace to burn into his mind. Wet blonde hair framing his face, cheeks red from the cold, clothes clinging onto his body, the white shirt very see-through. Magnus swallowed hard and tilted his head.

"Jace. Why are you wet?", asked Magnus. "And why are you here? I thought you left an hour ago."

"I was supposed to close the café, right? And... I accidentally got distracted by Bastet, you know she's my favorite among the kittens. So I ran late... and missed the bus. And it's pouring outside. I was already soaked by the time I reached the bus stop. And I figured, either I wait half an hour in the rain for the next bus... or... I return and hope my boss has some mercy on me?"

Frowning, Magnus stepped aside. "Of course, sweetheart. Come in, come in. You're shivering."

Jace made a relieved little sound as he followed Magnus inside. He looked around curiously. It was the first time he was in Magnus' loft, despite it being right above the café.

"Do you... have a towel, maybe?", asked Jace.

"Oh, nonsense", chided Magnus with a huff. "You, go take a hot shower. Put your clothes in the dryer, I'll go and get you some nice, dry clothes until then and make you a tea."

Jace stared though let himself be led to the bathroom. A very nice, spacious bathroom. After handing Jace two towels, Magnus left him to it. While Jace stood under the shower and enjoyed the blissful hot water, which really felt heavenly after the cold rain outside, Magnus knocked on the door and informed him that he had left clothes outside for him. Once warm, clean and dry, Jace got the clothes and put them on. They smelt like Magnus. The detergent he used, but also just generally... _Magnus_. With a small smile did Jace put on the warm, comfortable hoodie over the shirt and zip it. He frowned a little at how the shirt ate his entire hands. Damn. He had forgotten how much he loved wearing tall boyfriend clothes. Alas, Magnus was not his boyfriend (but if he _were_, oh, those are some mighty fine tall boyfriend clothes! Magnus did only wear high quality stuff and stylish stuff and also he was _tall_). Fighting a blush, Jace made his way to the living room.

"Thanks for lending me some clothes, Mag."

"No...", started Magnus, just to interrupt himself as he turned around to face Jace. "...Problem."

And oh yes, there was a problem. Namely the cute blonde wearing his clothes. The hoodie was way too large for Jace, not even his finger-tips showed from the sleeves and he was cutely fidgeting with them, the sweat-pants were pooling at his ankles too due to length. And his fair was extra fluffy because it was freshly blow-dried. Magnus could get used to this view, he _really_ cute He'd like to see this view every single day, honestly. Like putting Jace into his clothes and tucking him into bed.

"Oh, you made hot chocolate", sighed Jace contently as the scent overcame him.

Following his nose, Jace joined Magnus on the couch and took one of the mugs. He tucked his legs under his body and grabbed the mug with both hands, soaking in the warmth it radiated. There were even small marshmallows in it! Magnus smiled at the look on Jace's face and grabbed the fluffy blanket to lay it around Jace's shoulders, just to make sure the blonde was really warm.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your evening like this", sighed Jace with a frown. "I should text Iz to let her know where I am before she gets worried..."

"Yes, you should. And don't worry about it. I can't let you freeze to death."

After texting Isabelle, Jace got a bit more comfortable on his spot on the couch. "Don't... let me distract you from whatever you'd be doing though. Really, just... don't mind me."

"Now you're being silly", pointed Magnus out. "How about you and I watch a movie, mh? Maybe it'll have stopped raining by then. I am _not_ letting you go out while the second flood is happening."

Jace huffed softly and smiled at Magnus. "Okay, fine. Let's watch a movie."

They ended up watching _Happy Death Day_, only that before the movie even ended, Jace fell asleep. Magnus startled when a weight hit his lap and when he looked, he saw that Jace had fallen asleep and must have slipped down. He looked very peaceful. Smiling, Magnus caressed Jace's hair. He turned to look out of the window to notice that it was still raining strongly, even though by now it was past eleven at night. Frowning, he grabbed his own phone to text Isabelle and let her know that Jace was staying the night – Magnus was not going to wake the blonde now and he was not going to send Jace out into that freezing rain. Very carefully did he gather the blonde up to carry him to the guest room. Half-way there, Jace woke up from the jostling, blinking his mismatched eyes open and looking up at Magnus from beneath his lashes in a _way_ too tempting manner.

"I swear I am bringing you to the _guest_ room and not trying to be indecent."

Jace blinked disoriented and took a moment to realize what was going on. His cheeks turned a little red as he realized that Magnus was carrying him around bridal-style. And instead of putting Jace down, Magnus just... kept walking, over into what looked like a guest-room.

"You're... stronger than you look", was the only thing Jace could think of saying.

"You haven't seen me shirtless yet, after all", chuckled Magnus amused.

"...Is that an offer?", asked Jace after a moment.

Magnus paused and looked down at the blonde in surprise. "I'm sorry, what?"

Jace shrugged a little and tilted his head to look up at Magnus endearingly. "An offer. To see you shirtless. You can't just claim such things without backing them up with facts, you know."

Gently, Magnus placed Jace on the bed and in a surprise move actually removed his shirt. Jace sputtered a little, not having expected Magnus to actually do that. And then he sputtered a little more because _hot damn_. Those fancy clothes were actually hiding a really nice six-pack and _those arms_ – no surprise Magnus could just carry him around like that!

"If I...", started Jace softly. "If I were to pull you down into a kiss now, would you let me kiss you?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows surprised. "I don't think that's a good idea, Jace. I'm your boss."

"Mh... I could... quit, if that'd convince you to kiss me", offered Jace, biting his lower lip.

"I don't want you to quit", argued Magnus with a frown.

"But I want you to kiss me", countered Jace and sat up on the bed he had been placed on. "So?"

"We _can't_ mix work and pleasure", started Magnus slowly. "No funny business during work. And we can't let... whatever this is going to be... interfere with work."

"So you'd want it to be more than just one kiss?", asked Jace pleased. "I'd... like that too."

"Really?", asked Magnus and perked up a little bit.

"I... guess so. I've come to _really_ like you", admitted Jace. "And I know you... You know, you didn't take your breakup from your ex too well. So I figured I might have to take the first step... But if it were a first step you didn't _want_, beyond just... once burned, twice shy, you know... I'd get it."

Magnus' face softened. He had told Jace about Camille, after it came up in conversation once. How he had loved her and how she had broken his heart. He knew Jace himself hadn't dealt well with his last break-up, so that Jace still took the first step, it made Magnus feel warm. Slowly, Magnus leaned in, watching Jace's reaction very closely. He saw the moment Jace realized Magnus was going to kiss him and the excited gleam in those mismatched eyes. When their lips touched, it was just a gentle brush. An intimate caress of soft skin. Jace stared open-mouthed and with half-lid eyes as they parted. Magnus smiled, enjoying that expression on his blonde's face.

"Sleep well, sweetheart", whispered Magnus before pressing a second kiss against Jace's forehead.

"You... too, Mag", replied Jace with a grin.

/break\

To Catarina's shame did Luke notice it _before_ her. Perhaps because of Luke's detective skills.

"Jace is wearing Magnus' hoodie", noted Luke over their shared breakfast.

He was holding his cup of coffee in one hand and had his other arm around his wife's waist, gently running his thumb along her side. Catarina leaned into the touch while eating her Belgian waffles. This was what she had always loved the most about Luke. His gentle, soft nature.

"What?", asked Catarina and looked up.

Jace was behind the counter, putting a fresh batch of muffins into the display. And indeed, he was wearing Magnus' gray hoodie. How very interesting. She tilted her head thoughtfully.

"And he's wearing the same clothes as yesterday", tagged Luke on after a moment.

"Oh. Oh, I think he spent the night", whispered Catarina with wide eyes. "You don't think that he and Magnus _finally_-"

"I don't want to think about Magnus' sex-life. At all", grunted Luke.

Catarina laughed and swatted at her husband before getting up to get herself a cupcake – and an answer. "Jace. Good morning. Those look absolutely delicious. I'd take one."

"Morning, Cat", grinned Jace. "Actually, would you bring Iz one of those for me?"

"Mh, as an apology for being away _all night_?", asked Catarina nearly mischievously.

"Oh god, don't tell me she told you", groaned Jace, cheeks turning red.

"She didn't. But you just did", laughed Catarina. "You're wearing Magnus' hoodie."

Jace glared and ducked his head a little. "We didn't... We _kissed_. Once. That's it."

"That's not just _it_!", huffed Catarina. "That's... Oh, I have to go and tease Magnus about it!"

Jace groaned as he handed her the muffins and watched her basically skip away.

/break\

Adjusting to dating the boss was surprisingly harder than anticipated. When they had a disagreement, it was harder to focus on his work and it was harder to see Magnus. Which was why they quickly agreed to always stay honest; to not swallow their real thoughts and just say they were fine when something was indeed bothering them. Once they started properly communicating, it got easier. It also helped that Magnus wasn't permanently at the café; as much as they had come to love each other, sitting on each other 24/7 was too much. Since Magnus also owned a bar and a club though – the _Hunter's Moon_ and the _Pandemonium_ – he had other businesses to attend to too. Something that Jace had _not_ been aware of. Just how rich Magnus was and that he was not just a small business owner but a very clever businessman. It had actually been one of their biggest issues. Magnus liked to pay for things. Presents and dates. Presents were one thing, but Jace didn't like when Magnus paid for everything they did together, he also didn't want to seem rude though so it had festered a little. By now they had come to the agreement to alter between who organized – and consequently also paid for – their dates. That was the thing about relationships; people had to _work_ to make them work. To work with each other. And the two of them, after initial hiccups, worked very well together. Jace found himself glad he had listened to his grandmother and gone to New York. Now they had been dating for three months and honestly, Jace had never been happier.

"Angel? Love? Jace? Where are you?", called Magnus out confused. "Oh. Why are you in the café's kitchen? It's night. And you have tomorrow off too. Babe?"

"You're awful", groaned Jace frustrated and glared at him. "I'm _trying_ to make a present for you."

"Well, you know I can't sleep if I don't get to cuddle my puppy", huffed Magnus with a pout. "Oh. You're... Are you making chocolate for me? That's... so cute."

Jace blushed a little at the nickname, albeit he was already very used to the vast variety of nicknames Magnus liked to bestow upon the people he loved. Pouting, Jace offered Magnus a spoon full of chocolate. His boyfriend smiled happily as he tasted it.

"Mh... this is so good", groaned Magnus and liked his lips.

Jace huffed as he continued filling the heart-shaped form. Once he was done and put it aside to cool, he started cleaning up, not minding the foolishly grinning Magnus who watched him.

"I'm sorry for ruining your surprise. I just got worried when I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't there, love", argued Magnus, reaching out for his lover.

"You're cute", sighed Jace, leaning into the embrace. "Happy Valentine's Day."

They kissed. It started out soft enough but grew heated the longer it went on. Magnus' arms moved from their innocent place around Jace's waist until one hand could properly cup Jace's ass while the other laid just beneath the swell of said very tempting ass. Jace hooked a leg around Magnus' waist and laid his arms around Magnus' neck. A knowing grin laid on Magnus' lips. He knew exactly how clingy his boyfriend could be and how much it turned Jace on to be manhandled. Grabbing Jace's ass with both hands, he lifted the blonde up. Jace happily wrapped both legs around Magnus' waist and let his boyfriend carry him out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their home. He had moved in with Magnus pretty quickly after they had gotten together.

"It seems you're hungry for more than just my chocolate", teased Jace knowingly.

"Oh, you can't tempt me like this in the middle of the night, on Valentine's Day none the less, and expect me to not want to ravish you", whispered Magnus back. "Are you up to be ravished?"

"Absolu—utely", gasped Jace, baring his neck to Magnus.

Magnus happily sucked a hickey onto that neck. He enjoyed marking his blonde, especially since it always made Jace blush when Cat or Izzy would tease him about it. It took a little to reach their bedroom, considering Magnus had to be mindful of his steps and Jace wasn't _that_ light, but it also served for the build-up of tension between them. Jace's erection was straining in his sweat-pants, rubbing up against Magnus' six-pack, while Magnus himself was just as hard, aching for his lover. His hands massaged Jace's firm butt, squeezing hard, seizing what was his to claim. It earned him a breathless gasp from Jace, the blonde rocking back into the touch needfully – and nearly toppling them over. Magnus was glad when they reached their bed and he got to put Jace down. Though looking at Jace only made him even more desperate, because Jace's lips were kiss-swollen, his cheeks dusted pink and he was looking up at Magnus from beneath his lashes in a tempting way. Impatiently did Magnus start undressing himself, prompting Jace to do the same.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love", offered Magnus gently as he went for a kiss.

Jace grinned into their kiss, his hands greedily running over his lover's torso, tracing his six-pack like he was trying to memorize it with his fingers (as though he had not memorized it _weeks_ ago). His grip was firmer as it reached Magnus' cock, fingers slowly one by one wrapping around it, feeling the heavy weight of it and the girth that he _knew_ would make him keen in bliss once it was inside of him. Jace shuddered at the thought, nudging Magnus. Thankfully, Magnus knew what Jace wanted – the lube, in the nightstand. Magnus reached for it, unwilling to let go of Jace. Once he had it, he generously coated his own fingers with it. One look was enough to make Jace fall backward and open his legs wide. Magnus' finger-tips traced the rim of Jace's hole slowly, like he was feeling it for the first time, when in reality he had felt it many times by now, had it memorized and knew exactly where Jace loved to be touched the most. Yet every time, he explored his lover's body like it was the first time. Curious and attentive, teasing and soft. Until Jace beneath him was a shuddering, desperate mess. His cock achingly hard and pre-cum pearling at the tip. Only then did Magnus let his fingers slip inside Jace, slow and deliberate. They eased their way in until he was knuckles deep inside his lover and then he spread them, spread them while slowly pulling out and pressing them together as he thrust back in. He crooked them in just the right angle to make Jace gasp.

"Stop being a tease, Mag", hissed Jace pleadingly, his own fingers digging into Magnus' biceps.

"But it is so much _fun_, my love", purred Magnus with a smirk.

Jace huffed and buried his face in Magnus' neck. Finally, Magnus had mercy on him. Pulling his fingers out, Magnus replaced them with his cock. Both shared a groan as Jace's tight hole squeezed down on Magnus' hard cock. They kissed, deep and open-mouthed and distracted, once Magnus was fully sheathed inside the blonde. Magnus rocked his hips slowly at first, until the frustration on Jace's face was too much to bear and he picked up the pace. His lover looked far happier at that. Magnus' hands were gentle as one cupped Jace's ass and the other wrapped around the blonde's cock. After only a couple of strokes – and well-placed hits on his prostate – did Jace come. He arched off the bed, giving a drawn-out moan as he came hard. Afterward, he collapsed on the bed nearly bonelessly. Magnus admired his handiwork, fucking Jace deep and hard and to ride out his lover's orgasm to its full extend. Jace was convulsing around him until Magnus himself came, deep inside his lover. He loomed over Jace for another moment, until he was truly spent, and then he fell aside, happily pulling Jace along with him. The blonde contently curled up against Magnus, making himself smaller than he was (which Magnus would never cease to marvel at, because his blonde was already so precious and tiny). Smiling, Magnus wrapped his arms around Jace.

"Good start into Valentine's Day", hummed Jace pleased.

"That's true", agreed Magnus, pressing a kiss against Jace's forehead. "But considering the sun hasn't even gone up yet... how about some more sleep before the day actually stars?"

"Mh... even _better_ plan", sighed Jace with a yawn. "I spent over an hour making that chocolate that you're gonna appreciate and enjoy today."

"I _always_ appreciate and enjoy when you make food for me, love", chuckled Magnus fondly.

Jace hid his smile in Magnus' chest. He closed his eyes, listening to Magnus' heartbeat. Yes, sleep sounded good before an exciting day planned by Magnus. Jace snuggled some closer.

"I love you, Mag", whispered Jace softly after his boyfriend had fallen asleep.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Have some Jagnus, and even smuuut for those who had been complaining about too much fluff lately. ;DDD_

_This was a concept that's been laying around for two years now and since I've been cleaning up the folder with all my fic docs this year, I figured why not turn the cat café story into a Valentine's Day piece? I hope you enjoyed it! ;3_


End file.
